Philophobia
by XWitheredBlossomsX
Summary: Life for Uchiha Sasuke isn't easy. Bullies, stereotypes and moronic best friends make school a total nightmare, but when he befriends the beautiful Haruno Sakura, his crush, will his life change for the best? Will he fall in love even if he fears it? High School A/U Rated M for possible future lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Philophobia **

**A/N: **Okay well, this my first time actually publishing something for others to see and I guess I'm pretty excited. This is a SasuSaku fanfic that one day just came to mind while I was browsing fanfiction. I realized that there aren't that many A/U High School fanfics out there where Sasuke is actually the _nerd _ instead of the drop-dead sexy _jock. _I wanted to make him shy and kind of self conscious about his looks for a change. Please review and let me know what you think and if I should continue!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, i do _not _own Naruto. The characters all belong to Kishimoto :3

* * *

**Chapter One: I don't want to be in love**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke woke up with a start. Nightmares have been plaguing his mind for a while now. It was always the same reoccurring, messed up dream. His elder brother, Uchiha Itachi, massacring their parents in the middle of the night. He had no idea where these horrible nightmares were coming from, his brother was a perfectly sane individual who loved both their parents. In fact, he was a total mothers boy.

He wiped the sweat off his brow and shook off his thoughts while slowly getting up from his bed seeing that it was only 5:30 AM, and school started at 7:15. Today was the first day of Junior year in high school and he couldn't really say that he was exited about the fact. Sasuke had never really fit in at school, he was much to antisocial and shy to ever start up a conversation with anyone. He was known as the class geek that no one ever really cared about or paid attention to.

His best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, was the complete opposite. He was the lovable class clown; the prankster. Overly confident and always getting into trouble that in the end Sasuke had to get him out of. Some people wondered how the odd duo ever managed to become best friends.

Sasuke walked to his bathroom and took a quick shower. Once he was done, he stood in front of the mirror to study his appearance.

Onyx eyes, pale white skin, jet black hair that would tint dark blue in the sun. He sighed. He always did have a problem with how he looked like. He splashed some water from the sink onto the back of his hair to style his naturally made spikes. He walked to his closet and grabbed his school uniform which his mother had so kindly ironed yesterday. He put on his black pants, white dress shirt and red tie in less than 5 minutes. he grabbed his glasses from his nightstand and placed them over his eyes while putting on his black high top converse. He looked at his phone and saw it was only 6:30 therefore, still giving him time for a quick breakfast.

He raced downstairs and into the kitchen where his mother had already placed a bowl of his favorite cereal and a full cup of orange juice on the table.

"Thanks, mom." He mumbled and sat down trying to quickly scarf down his food.

"Sasuke-chan, slow down. You remember what happened to your father that one time." she reminded him.

He playfully rolled his eyes and stifled a laugh at the memory of his usually composed father choking on his half eaten omelet because he was late. He finished his breakfast and went up to his mother to give her a goodbye kiss.

"Bye honey, have a good day at school!" she cheerfully told him. He almost laughed at the thought of actually having a good day at school. He picked up his book bag and walked out of the house. Thankfully, school was only a 10 minute walk from his house. He groaned at the thought of having to go through another year of the dreaded Konoha High.

When he arrived, he noticed there was barely anyone at the school doors. He picked up the pace and sat at one of the benches while looking at his phone. 6:50. Not bad. He looked around to see if he spotted anyone he knew and surely, he found the one person that made school worth it. The person that made the hours of boredom pass by faster, as well as the bullying.

Haruno Sakura.

She was sitting at the bench right across from him with Naruto's girlfriend, Hyuuga Hinata. She had lived all her life in Konoha but had moved away at the young age of 8 due to her fathers job. Since the Uchiha family moved to Konoha around the time of her departure, Sasuke never had the chance to meet her. When she came back last year everyone immediately remembered her. Her milky white skin looking as soft as ever, her long pale pink waist length hair glistening from the suns rays, and lets not forget those eyes. Large piercing green emeralds with beautiful long black lashes that would delicately kiss her cheeks when they closed. She was a beauty, and he wasn't the only one that thought so. Sakura had many admirers. She was beautiful, kind, and smart. She was perfect in Sasukes eyes. He was always day dreaming about her. The only problem was that he had never truly had a conversation with her that didn't consist of only 'hi, how are you?' and 'bye'. It was pathetic really, but Sasuke didn't have the guts to truly talk to her. He knew many things about her to make up for their lack of conversation though. Her favorite color, favorite music, even her major. It was nursing. Now that was the beginning of new fantasies for Sasuke.

He continued observing her and suddenly realized that his favorite green orbs were gazing right back at him. He was completely speechless when she suddenly smiled sweetly at him. He quickly looked down and let his bangs shield his reddening cheeks. His heart was going a hundred miles an hour. What if she thought he was a freak for staring at her so much? he timidly looked through his bangs and saw her facing Hinata and laughing at something the other had said. He let out a breath he had been subconsciously holding and started to play a random game on his phone.

"MORNING bastard!" He flinched at his best friends booming voice. The boy really didn't have an inside voice, and if he did, he never used it.

"Hn, morning dobe." He mumbled halfheartedly while Naruto took a seat next to him.

"Whats got you so beat up? its the first day of school, meaning: The new adventures and dangers of Uzumaki Naruto!" He exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"…That Sasuke always has to clean up after." Sasuke added on with a glare.

"Aww, come on bastard, you know you have fun with me. Don't be shy about admitting it, Sasuke-Chan." he cooed.

Sasuke glared at his so called 'best friend' when he spoke his mothers nickname for him.

"Don't call me that you ass." He sneered at Naruto.

Right when Naruto opened his mouth to most likely say some other stupid remark, the bell rang. Sasuke quickly got up and started heeding to the doors that lead to his personal hell. He looked back to see where Naruto was and saw him giving a chaste kiss to his girlfriend Hinata. He noticed Sakura taking a quick picture on her phone of the too and both Hinata and Naruto immediately became as red as Sasuke's precious tomatoes while she laughed at their embaressment. He turned around before she could spot him watching her again. Wouldn't want to embarrass himself a second time before school even started.

He walked over to the board in the middle of the hallway that would tell him where his new homeroom was. His gaze zeroed in on his teacher for the year. Hatake Kakashi. He groaned knowing from experience that Kakashi was always late to his classes. He made his way over to his locker and left the books he knew he wouldn't need for the day. He carried the Math text book and a few papers that would be needed for the class, already knowing that Kakashi taught math and how he went about with teaching his class. He shut his locker and walked along the hallway keeping his gaze on the floor in front of him until someone randomly bumped into him making him drop his things.

"Watch were you're going, dumbass." A voice he knew all to well stated with much arrogance and annoyance.

"kiba." Sasuke calmly greeted him. Though inside, he was a ball of nerves knowing that Kiba absolutely got a kick out of teasing him.

"Nerd." Kiba said wanting to taunt him. He gave him one last annoyed look, roughly shoved him with his shoulder and continued walking, leaving Sasuke with his stuff on the floor. People still hanging around their lockers lightly snickered at the encounter between the popular jock and the school nerd. Even if things like this had been happening for as long as he had been at Konoha, he never got used to it. Sasuke was shy and easily embarrassed, so Kiba just loved publicly humiliating him every chance he got.

Sasuke didn't dare look up to see who had witnessed Kiba's taunting and silently bent down to retrieve his things.

No one ever really gave a damn or bothered helping him, he was all to used to this treatment. Right when he was about to pick up his final dropped item, which was his text book, a small and thin feminine hand beat him to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Omg, thank you so much to the people who reviewed!I honestly had nothing to do since i'm still on beak so I decided to finish off this chapter. I actually like how this came out xD Tell me what you think and please point out any errors in my writing; though I will be looking through this chapter again and editing anything i missed. Thanks for the support

* * *

**Chapter Two: Don't pinch me and let me dream**

* * *

The world seemed to stand still for a second. Sasuke kept his eyes focused on the frail hand doing him the favor of picking up his belonging. Who would actually help him? No, the better question was: What _girl _would have the heart to actually assist him? His thoughts were interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"Here you go Uchiha-San." A sweet voice said.

No. It couldn't be her. He slowly lifted his gaze and was met with gentle green eyes looking back at him. He felt like he was incapable of even opening his mouth to thank her properly, for Haruno Sakura was actually speaking to him. So he just stood there, staring at her, like a mentally handicapped idiot.

Sakura looked at him worriedly when he made no move to retrieve his once fallen book from her grasp. The first bell rang, finally snapping him out of his daze.

"T-thank you, Haruno-San." Oh god. He actually _stuttered._ Not only had he frozen up just from her simple and kind gesture, but he had also stuttered like a moron; thus making a total fool of himself in less than a minute in front of her. What would his father say if he saw this 'manly' display? He would probably scoff and look the other way not having to be reminded that the younger Uchiha would never be up to par with the eldest. He continued mentally berating himself until Sakura responded.

"No problem." She had to look up at him since she was only the small size of of 5'3 while Sasuke towered over her with a pretty impressive 5'11. It was incredibly cute. Sasuke saw something flash in her eyes, as if she had remembered something.

"Hey, what homeroom did you get this year by the way?" She asked in a sweet tone.

"I got Kakashi.." He trailed off not really knowing what else to add to his lame response.

"Thats great, I got him too!" she said with excitement in her voice.

His heart was on overdrive. Last year, Sakura had been in Narutos homeroom where the two quickly became friends. There was actually going to be more opportunities of interacting with her, and maybe becoming her friend just as Naruto had. He racked his brain on what to say to her, until something came to mind.

"Um, would you like to walk to his class together? I mean, only if you want to, since we're heading to the same place after all.." He was rambling. He stopped himself before he could worsen his embarrassment.

"Alright then, Sasuke-Kun." She giggled and smiled up at him. He looked down at her with shock clearly evident on his features. She had actually said his name, and she had added that delightful _kun _at the end_. _Just like how he imagined she would.

She looked up at him worriedly, with a shy look on her face.

"You…Don't mind if i call you that, do you?" She quietly asked him while gazing up at him through her dark lashes. A barely visible pink dusted his pale cheeks when he thought of how adorable she looked.

"N-No. of course not, Haruno-San." Again with the _goddamn _stuttering. A relieved smile appeared on her face before she spoke again.

"Please, no formalities Sasuke-Kun. Just call me Sakura." she laughed.

"Okay…Sakura." Oh god. He almost shivered at the feel of her name rolling off his tongue. Thank god he didn't though, wouldn't want to freak her out to the point of no return. He was finally making some progress, and he wasn't going to mess that up.

They both walked side by side to the end of the hallway where Kakashi's classroom was located. Once they arrived, Sasuke opened the door for Sakura to let her pass through first.

"Thanks." She said while flashing him a grateful smile. He just nodded rigidly, still not sure if he was dreaming or not. The class was already full since the bell had already rung but Kakashi was nowhere in sight. Sasuke knew that they would have to wait at least half an hour before they're less than punctual teacher gifted them with his presence.

"TEME!" Sasuke jumped at the sound of his best friends voice. Any thoughts of actually thinking this was all a dream, were completely erased from Sasuke's mind. There was no way he could ever dream of such an obnoxious sound.

"Oi, Sasuke! I had no freaking clue you had Kakashi too!" Naruto laughed while jumping in his seat due to his excitement. Sakura approached him and promptly bonked him on the back of the head.

"Shut up, some of us actually don't want to be here." She said while sitting down in the available chair next to Naruto near the window. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's dumbfounded expression.

"No way Sakura-Chan! You're on the bastards side?!" Naruto practically screamed in her face getting a bit of spit on her cheek. She wiped it off with a look of disgust on her face then glared at him.

"Idiot, the only reason you look forward to school is because all you do is cause trouble while the rest of us actually care about our grades." Sasuke bluntly stated while quietly taking the seat behind Sakura. He had been nervous about the seating arrangement, not knowing how to approach Sakura about sitting with her. The dobe just made things easier for him.

"What did you say!?" All eyes were on Naruto, as always. This made Sasuke a bit uncomfortable. He knows Naruto draws attention to himself and enjoys it, while Sasuke prefers his solitude.

Right when Sasuke was going to reprimand Naruto about being so annoyingly loud, a lazy voice interrupted their little dispute.

"Now now, children. Get along." Kakashi had just appeared at the door way, looking at his new class with boredom.

"You're late!" Naruto stood up and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Sit down and be quiet Uzumaki, unless you want detention on your first day. It would certainly be a new record of yours." The rest of the class laughed when Naruto promptly sat down and shut up. Sasuke gave him a smirk which resulted in Naruto giving him the finger while mouthing the word 'bastard'. Typical behavior between them.

"Alright class, as you already know, my name is Hatake kakashi and I will be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year. Now, I will pass around a survey that our Principal Sarutobi has asked us teachers to give to our homeroom class." Kakashi passed a pile of papers to the student at the front of the class and asked them to pass it down. Sasuke paid little attention to what was going on already knowing that this would be the only assignment for the day with Kakashi.

Sasuke continued day dreaming when he noticed Sakura doing the same while gazing out the window. She reached her hand up to her neatly tied pony tail and pulled the black band off. Her hair fell in delicate waves down her back leaving Sasuke mesmorized. He watched her run a hand through her locks a few times trying to finger-brush any hidden knots. Once she was done, Sasuke was left with a dazed look on his face wondering what it would fell like to run his fingers through her beautiful rosette tresses.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Sakura turned around looking at him expectantly.

"Sasuke-Kun?" She asked with confusion filling her voice.

"Huh?" He looked at her, letting her know she had his attention.

"Aren't you going to take it?" He looked at Sakuras outstretched hand which held the surveys and felt utter mortification. He silently took the pile from her, got one for himself, and passed the rest back. He was all to aware of the fact that he was blushing like mad due to his embarrassment.

* * *

Half of the class was spent finishing the survey. They were each handed their class schedules and told they had free time for the rest of the class to socialize with their peers.

Sasuke however, stayed quiet while looking out the window still somewhat embarrassed with what had occurred with Sakura beforehand.

Naruto seemed to notice his distress and hastily ripped a piece of paper from his notebook to write a note to Sasuke, already knowing he would have more luck getting him to open up through writing instead of directly speaking to him.

The crumpled up note was thrown at Sasukes desk, who barely noticed its arrival. He silently wondered who it was from. Was it from Sakura?! No, it couldnt be. She may have spoken to him before, but after his oh so charming display of intelligence, he doubted it.

Though while unfolding the note, he couldn't help but feel a bit of hope in his heart.

He actually felt his face fall when he instantly recognized the messy hand writing. He looked over at Naruto who was giving him two thumbs up and a shit eating grin.

_Ass. _

He silently looked over the contents of the note.

**'Dude whats wrong? you look shitty. Or like you smelled something shitty.' -Naruto**

Sasuke unknowingly began to grind his teeth. He grabbed a pencil from his bag and wrote a few simple words to get Naruto off his back. He knew that if he said it was nothing, he would be pestered by Naruto for the rest of the day until he told him.

**'Im fine. I just happened to make an idiot of myself is all." **He quickly folded the note and threw it at an unsuspecting Naruto's head. He glared at Sasuke and began to mumble to himself about 'ungrateful bastards' while unfolding the note. Naruto looked stunned at what his best friend had written. Since when did those _prideful Uchiha assholes_ admit to doing something stupid or wrong? Right when Naruto was about to write a reply, the bell rang.

The second the bell resounded through the classroom, Sasuke shot out of his seat and hurried to his next class wanting to avoid a nosy Naruto.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by like a blur for Sasuke. He had three classes with Naruto so far. He didn't really care for the rest of his classmates since Naruto was the only person he ever really associated himself with. He was pissed off that he only had homeroom with Sakura though. He had been to six of his classes already and was on his way to his final seventh class; AP Biology with Orochimaru. He had already lost all hope in actually having Sakura for a class.

Mentally cursing his bad luck, he opened the door to the classroom and walked inside with a defeated sigh while hanging his head.

"Sasuke-Kun?" _No way. _Thinking her voice was just an illusion, he quickly looked up and found Sakura sitting in the middle of the empty class. There were three rows of double tables and the seat next to Sakura's was empty. He felt his usually calm heart race. Should he go and sit next to her? What if she was saving that seat for a friend? His inner conflict was interrupted by Sakura lightly clearing her throat.

"Um, do you want to sit with me?" She asked him, not really looking him in the eye. He didn't hesitate in replying.

"Of course." He realized that he had sounded way to happy. _Damnit. _Oh well. Atleast he got to sit with her. He quickly took the seat beside her before anyone decided to intervene and claim his spot. He didn't want some random... _neanderthal _sitting with her.

"So, how do you like your schedule?" She asked after a few seconds of silence.

"It's alright i guess.." Of course it would have been much better if she had been in more of his classes, but there was no way in hell he was going to tell her that.

"Same here, I have to deal with Kiba's attempts at flirting for about three classes." She gave an annoyed sigh after telling him this. Sasuke felt somewhat jealous but was relieved to hear that she was annoyed with his advances. He only had to deal with Kiba for one class this year, and that was P.E. He knew Kiba would screw with him even if he didn't have any classes with him, but it was still better than the other years where he always had at least four classes with him.

During their quick conversation, the class began to fill up. Orochimaru strolled into the class right after the last student ran through the door.

He stood at the front of the class and began to speak.

"Alright class, my name is Orochimaru and I shall be teaching you AP Biology. The person sitting beside you will be your partner during the year for any projects I assign." He calmy announced.

Sasuke had never been happier. Sakura was his partner for the year and that meant they would get to work together and see each other after school whenever there were more serious projects. He was snapped out of his day dream by Orochimaru's voice.

"I am going to show you a Powerpoint that will explain what we will be learning in class this year." He proceeded by setting up the projector and playing the slideshow.

All throughout class Sasuke was in a daze. When he woke up this morning, he had thought school was going to be just another nightmare. The usual. Now, all he could think was that if this was all a dream, the asshole that woke him up would be in for a beating.

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't know how some people were going to react to Sasuke's OOCness. Honestly, I don't want to make Sasuke come off as some sort of pansy, which is why I still gave him his infamous bastardly attitude. He's just... self-conscious. I was just thinking that there was a possibility that if in this a/u Itachi had never killed his family, don't you think Sasuke would naturally be shy and self-conscious about himself because he's always in his brother's shadow? Idk, Please feel free to give me your opinion on this!


End file.
